Pygmalion Redux?
by Shannon Vega
Summary: Reid and Aaron make a bet that Reid cannot turn plain Rebecca Porter into the belle of Ipswich. But, as they say, these things never end well. Especially when you don't know who actually changes. No pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though if I could timeshare the Sons I think I would…or would if I wasn't happily married. Damn. Others own the movie "Covenant" and no infringement of copyright or damage to psyches is intended. No money is made on this venture and my only remittance is my wonderful readers and getting this damnable story out of my brain and onto the page.

Author's Note: I have not been my prolific self. For that I apologize. Life and children have put a damper on my writing and with any luck, I'll get back to my King Arthur, SG1, Tin Man series and all of the rest of my genres in the very near future. I just have to light a roaring blaze under the butt of my muse. Right now she seems to be fascinated with four young men from Ipswich. Go figure. I live for reviews so if you have any comments at all, feel free to share. Thank you for letting me play in the sandbox that is "The Covenant."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Chapter One

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Reid leaned back in the chair, bored. Another AP American Lit class and all he wanted to do was be out on the quad, black hat pulled down over his platinum locks as he wooed the ladies.

"Mr. Garwin, if you would please read the next poem."

Reid arched a brow, ignoring Tyler trying to show him where to start reading. A moment later the professor had sighed and moved on to the next unwilling victim.

"Ms. Porter, since Mr. Garwin is unwilling or incapable of the act of reading, would you mind reading the next poem?"

Reid glanced to his left. Usually either Caleb or Pogue took that seat-the Sons of Ipswich united in English class. But with Pogue still recovering from his motorcycle accident and Caleb having dropped AP American Literature in favor of AP European History, the seat had been left vacant. Now it was occupied by the singularly drab Rebecca Porter, whose sole claim to fame appeared to be her neck-and-neck status for valedictorian with Caleb.

Rebecca nodded, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and licking her lips. "Yes, sir," she answered softly.

Reid smirked. Sir? Only pansies and people with a serious obedience issue called their professors sir. In all the classes he'd ever had with the girl, she always called her professors sir. He paused, taking a closer look. Obedience…maybe he could have fun with this one.

Rebecca came to the end of the poem and looked up, dreading that the teacher was going to make her continue reading. She hated being singled out in class. But in a school of about four hundred, it was inevitable. She nodded as he moved on to the next student for the reading and breathed a sigh of relief, sinking back into the chair.

She reached for her pen, clicking the ballpoint and again writing in a small but careful script that, had she thought about it, looked like penmanship from the eighteenth century. Considering that she was in a town that counted family history and feuds in the hundreds of years, it might not have been surprising.

Finally, the class was over and Reid and Tyler were on the move again, this time towards swim practice. All thoughts of obedience issues left Reid's mind as he cleared the surface of the water.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Rebecca sighed, chewing on the end of her pen. She'd given notes and homework to classmates before when they'd been out sick. This was no different. She pressed the green copy button and watched her loose-leaf paper notes for six classes being sucked through the copy machine to make two copies, one for Pogue and one for Kate. Both of her classmates were still in the hospital, so far as she knew, and unless they were planning on bailing on the class, they would need notes and the class assignments to keep up.

Five minutes later with a week of notes and class assignments in hand, she started towards the one place that she knew she could find the infamous Sons of Ipswich after school: the pool. She glanced down at her clothes and winced. Not exactly the fashionista garb of many of her classmates. It might be school uniforms required, but most of her classmates managed to embrace some flair in their wearing of the clothing. Instead, Rebecca's plaid skirt fell just past her knees, her tie was crisp and straight, her cardigan was wrapped around her like armor and her hair fell in sheets over her shoulders. She had mastered the art of being unnoticed over the course of her eighteen years.

The doors to the pool were closed but not locked and Rebecca paused, hand on the door. She really didn't want to go in. But if she didn't go in, when would she give the Sons of Ipswich the notes and assignments? She was sure that Tyler probably was trying to help Pogue and Kate, but she'd seen his notes before. And Reid didn't take notes.

Pushing open the door, Rebecca stepped into the chlorinated environment of the pool, her nostrils stinging. Water splashed and hoots echoed off the tiled walls.

"Young lady, there are no visitors allowed," warned the coach, striding towards her.

Rebecca nodded quickly. "I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted to deliver the notes for Pogue and Kate to Caleb or Tyler or Reid." She held out the stack of copy paper to the coach..

He sniffed and looked up from the papers to the girl. "Right." The coach turned his head. "Danvers! Get your ass over here!"

Rebecca shifted miserably as she watched her rival for valedictorian pull himself from the water like a seal and jog towards her, a mystified look on his face. "Notes and homework for Pogue and Kate. Bye!" she added, darting from the pool.

Caleb looked down at the papers in his hand, careful not to get them wet. Carefully printed across each of the sets of pages was the name of the person they were intended for, what class the notes and homework assignments were intended, and a careful wish to get better soon. He glanced up, watching the pool door still swinging and smiled. "Coach, can I put this in my locker?"

The coach sighed and nodded. "Just be quick, Danvers."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8


	2. Chapter 2

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though if I could timeshare the Sons I think I would…or would if I wasn't happily married. Damn. Others own the movie "Covenant" and no infringement of copyright or damage to psyches is intended. No money is made on this venture and my only remittance is my wonderful readers and getting this damnable story out of my brain and onto the page.

Author's Note: This is slower going than I remember. Thank you for hanging in with me. And, again, thank you for giving this story an opportunity. Criticism and comments are always welcome.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Chapter Two

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Rebecca's fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Porter, do you have to do that? I know that you're a genius and all but it's four o'clock in the frickin' morning."

Rebecca paused, horrified. She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh, bloody hell." Glancing back at the redhead lying on the other twin bed in the room, she shook her head. "God, Kira, I'm so sorry."

Kira grunted, pulling the blanket back over her frizzy red hair. "Yeah, you will be."

Rebecca sighed, watching her roommate once again drift back to sleep before she returned to her frantic typing. Ordinarily Kira would still be out, parked on some side road humping Aaron Abbot for all she was worth. But ever since Sarah had blown Aaron off at the Dells, Kira and he had been more and more at odds. Which meant that Rebecca suddenly found her mostly absent roommate present and accounted for. Reaching out, Rebecca snagged her cola and downed the last dregs of her diet soda in one gulp. She dropped the can into her wastebasket, careful that the aluminum landed on the paper in the bin. Time to go and get more soda. She stood, wincing at the creaking in her back.

Palming her dorm key, she stepped out into the hallway, predawn stillness heavy. Tucking the key into her back pocket, she started towards the stairs. It was Saturday morning, no classes and she had the entire day to herself to work on her papers.

"Nice, Becks," she muttered to herself as she tucked her reading glasses into their case. "Next thing you know they'll file you in the library."

The cars and SUVs that littered the student parking lot sparkled under the halogen bulbs of the parking lot lights. Picking her way through the maze of automotive nirvana, she stopped beside her car. The key slid into the door lock and it took a bit of jiggling to get the locking mechanism to engage. Rebecca pulled open the door, chancing a glance back at the gothic building that had been her home away from home for four years.

Spencer Academy, gateway to Harvard, stood wreathed in fog, the mist seeming to rise in caressing tendrils, stroking the stones that housed the privileged youth of Ipswich. Rebecca sighed, climbing into her car and turning on the radio She didn't belong here. She was rich, sure, just like most of the people who went to Spencer. She had a future mapped out for her by her family that was sure to include 2.5 children, a house in the Hamptons, a few degrees from the Ivies and some husband with a taste for golf and Venezuelan houseboys.

Pressing on the clutch, Rebecca shifted into reverse and slid out of her spot. The beams from her headlights cut through the quasi-darkness of the Fall morning. She pressed her sneakered foot again on the clutch, shifting into first and listening to the transmission as she maneuvered the stick shift through its gears. She turned up the radio. Her fingers thrummed on the steering wheel as the opening strains of "Achilles Last Stand" filled the car.

All was peaceful for the first ten minutes. Then her eyes narrowed as she slowed. Why was Tyler Simm's black Hummer on the side of the road? She glanced in the rearview mirror. Nope, no traffic. Flipping on her emergency blinkers, she pulled onto the shoulder behind the Hummer.

A dark head popped out from underneath the hood, eyebrows drawn low over dark eyes. "Rebecca? Is something wrong? Do you need help?"

Rebecca slid out of the car, careful to tuck her car keys in the pocket of her sweatpants before loping towards the behemoth. "I should be asking you that. Do you need a ride?"

Tyler frowned, pushing back from the grille at the front of the car. "I don't know, Rebecca. It just went kaput." He didn't say that _using_ hadn't fixed it.

Rebecca nodded, peering into the engine block. "Mind if I give it a try?"

Tyler shrugged, stepping back. "What are you doing out here so early?"

Rebecca, fingers moving nimbly over the car parts, turned her head. "Had to get out of the room."

Tyler nodded, a small smile making an appearance. "Kira?"

Rebecca shrugged. "What can you do? We've been roommates for four years now." She stepped back, wiping her grease-stained fingers on her already tattered sweatpants. "Try her now, Tyler."

Tyler nodded, stepping to the SUV and getting in. He turned the key, grinning as the monster roared to life. "Don't know how you do that, Beck, but you clearly have the magic touch."

Rebecca shrugged, heading back towards her car. "No worries." She paused, frowning. "Hey, what were you doing out here so early?"

Tyler grinned. "Had to get away from the room."

"Reid?"

"What can I do? We've been best friends since before pre-K."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Reid glared at the person standing in his doorway. "What do you want?"

Aaron smirked, dark eyes raking over pale skin0. "Nothing that you've got, that's for sure, Garwin. But I thought about your wager. You think you can turn any girl in this school into the next Rose McGowan?"

Reid grinned, leaning against the doorway. "Hell, yeah. Bring it on. Which honey shall I be working my magic upon."

Aaron's grin widened. Gotcha, he thought. "I have the perfect candidate. And there's no way in hell that she'll ever be anything other than plain, boring Rebecca. I propose Rebecca Porter."

Reid grimaced. The girl with the obedience issues from American Lit. Now that he thought about it, she was in most of his classes, blending into the woodwork and being singularly uninteresting. "Porter?"

Aaron nodded, now resembling a Cheshire Cat. Reid wondered if his classmate would be able to disappear, leaving only his toothy smile. "A bet is a bet."

Reid nodded, resolve filling his eyes. "You're on. And by Christmas Break, she'll be the hottiest chick in this school."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8


	3. Chapter 3

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though if I could timeshare the Sons I think I would…or would if I wasn't happily married. Damn. Others own the movie "Covenant" and no infringement of copyright or damage to psyches is intended. No money is made on this venture and my only remittance is my wonderful readers and getting this damnable story out of my brain and onto the page.

Author's Note: This is slower going than I remember. Thank you for hanging in with me. And, again, thank you for giving this story an opportunity. Criticism and comments are always welcome.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Chapter Three

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

"Hey, Baby Boy," called Reid, looking up from the graphic novel he'd been reading.

Tyler frowned in the mirror, meeting Reid's blue gaze. "Yeah, Reid. What's up?"

Reid tossed the copy of "300" onto the bed as he slung his legs over the edge of the bed. He tacitly ignored the sigh as Tyler watched the corner crinkle on the cover of the novel. "You know Porter, right?"

Tyler frowned, turning from the mirror he'd been standing before. "Rebecca Porter? Yeah, I know her. She and I worked on a history project sophomore year."

Reid nodded, not really paying attention. "Do you know if she bats for the other team?"

Tyler blushed. "No, Reid, I don't know if she's gay. I don't think she is. Why the sudden interest in Becks?"

Reid smiled. "Becks? You call her Becks?" He chuckled. "Like the beer?"

Tyler shrugged. "That's her nickname, Reid. And she's a nice girl. Definitely not your type."

Reid nodded, standing. "Sure, she's not. Caleb said she gave him notes for Pogue and Kate. Sure nice of her." The word "nice" sounded like something decidedly not nice coming from Reid's lips.

Tyler shrugged again. "She does the same for everyone. That's just how she ticks."

Reid moved to the doorway of their room. "So, tell me about her."

Tyler frowned. "She's been in school with us since kindergarten, Reid. She's never caught your eye before. Why now?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Reid chuckled, raising his hands in defeat. "Nah, just wanted to get her help with the English project." He glanced back to his own desk where an empty sheet of paper waited for the Garwin flair. Or some hottie to write it for him.

Tyler sighed. Reid wasn't going to tell him why he was going to be stalking Rebecca anytime soon. "She does work study in the library. And, Reid?"

Reid was already out the door and down the hall.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Reid paused in the doorway to the library. He came here rarely, the smell of old books reminding him of the Book of the Damned. A shudder passed through him. He much preferred the sun-kissed quad and the bevy of beauties that he pursued. But a bet was a bet.

Moving catlike through the stacks, he finally saw her. She was as drab as ever. Brown hair haphazardly caught up into a messy French twist with an alligator clip to keep it out of her face. Wire-rimmed glasses perched on the tip of her nose. She was wearing the regulation skirt, blouse, knee-high socks, shoes, sweater and tie but…he caught himself. She was boring. She worked in a library.

He moved back behind the library shelves, watching. She was reshelving books used by his fellow classmates, her hip periodically bumping into the metal library cart holding the stacks of books remaining for her direction.

"Rebecca?" called a familiar voice.

The girl turned, unknowing that Reid was watching. "Hi, Sarah. How can I help you?"

Reid groaned. She even sounded less than exciting. Though her voice was not high-pitched and whiny and didn't sound like nails on a chalkboard. She was polite with a honey-flavored voice that reminded him, oddly, of s'mores and hot chocolate. She was just…nice. He winced. Nice would not cut it.

"Ms. Grantham said that you were the person to talk to about Ipswich history."

Reid perked up. Oh, really? This might get interesting.

Rebecca grinned, though Reid couldn't see the impish light that came into the brunette's eyes. "Sure. What do you need?"

Sarah grinned back. "It's for my AP American History project. I need a bunch of books on the founding of Ipswich and its colonial period just before the Revolutionary War. Think you can help?"

Rebecca carefully set the book back on the cart and nodded. "Sure, Sarah. There's a great collection that the Simms' family gave to the library in the twenties. I think that should have what you need." She pulled the cart out of the way of the aisle, tucking it against the wall of the library. "And did the other book help?"

Sarah nodded. "Oh, yeah. Thank you, by the way. I really appreciated you finding that book about the witch hunts. It answered a lot of questions."

Reid gaped, the color draining from his face. "Crap."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Reed took a swig of his soda, watching as Sarah took her customary seat next to Caleb. "So, Sarah, how do you know Rebecca Porter?"

Sarah's eyes widened. "Becks? She helped me find some books when I first got here," she answered lamely. "Why?"

Reid's eyes narrowed. "Books about witch hunts?"

Sarah frowned. "What are you getting at, Reid?"

Reid glanced at Caleb, who wore a matching confused look to his girlfriend. "Does Rebecca Porter know about us?"

A pall fell over the table. Sarah swallowed and shook her head. "No, Reid, she doesn't. She works in the library and with all the weird stuff with Chase that first week I was here, I went to the library. She helped me find a book-a book about the five families of Ipswich and the colony. That's all. She doesn't know anything about you four."

Caleb's brown eyes had taken on a gleam of understanding. "Reid, you don't think…"

Reid shrugged, glaring at Sarah, who's shoulders had slumped perceptively. "I know that Sarah didn't do anything on purpose to compromise us. But one more person knowing anything is a risk."

Tyler glanced at Reid, surprised. Before Chase, Reid was the one who would have been voted most likely to blow the cover of the Covenant. Suddenly he was Covenant Gestapo? "Porter's a friend, Reid. She wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

Caleb nodded slowly. He knew his academic rival in passing. "Reid, I think you should keep an eye on her. Until we know for sure."

Reid nodded, slowly getting up from the lunch table. Bingo, he thought. Now no one would think twice at his spending time with Rebecca Porter and he could work his Pygmalion-like magic on her.

Caleb started to take a drink and paused. "Hey, and don't forget. They're releasing Pogue today. We're going there after school."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Pogue looked up from his clasped hands, drawn by the change in Kate's breathing. He rose slowly, every inch of his lean frame still aching from the accident that Chase had caused him to have only a week ago. "Hey, baby," he murmured, pushing Kate's hair back from her forehead.

Kate's eyelashes fluttered. "Chase," she breathed.

Pogue snatched his hand back from his girlfriend as if burned. He shook his head, his brown hair falling into his eyes. "No," he whispered, horror filling his face.

Reid, who had been standing in the doorway, wiped his hand down his face. Crap, he thought. "Pogue, man, they've got her on a dozen drugs six ways to Sunday." He paused, glancing at the still sleeping Kate. "There's no way that it meant anything."

Pogue nodded uncertainly, slumping back in the wheelchair that would be his home until his leg healed or until the hospital let him go home. "Right."

Tyler nodded and stepped forward, grabbing the handlebars of the wheelchair. "Come on, Pogue," he suggested, already pulling the chair through the door. "Let's let her get some more rest and then you can see her."

Pogue's head had already slumped a little lower, defeat etched in his face. "Sure, Ty."

Reid watched as Tyler wheeled Pogue out and glanced back. She was awake. He frowned. It wasn't his place to interfere with Pogue and Kate. He'd never understood them and he wasn't about to start now, he decided. Stepping through the door into the hallway, he smiled as he saw Caleb and Sarah coming towards them.

"Hey, Reid, how's Kate?" asked Sarah.

Reid shrugged. "She's awake. Why don't you ask her?" His tone was unusually lacking in sarcasm.

Sarah nodded, stepping through the doorway and into the room, careful to close the door behind her.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8


	4. Chapter 4

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though if I could timeshare the Sons I think I would…or would if I wasn't happily married. Damn. Others own the movie "Covenant" and no infringement of copyright or damage to psyches is intended. No money is made on this venture and my only remittance is my wonderful readers and getting this damnable story out of my brain and onto the page.

Author's Note: Yes, I know that I'm mimicking a turtle with the pace of this story and I do apologize. I promise to try to pick up the pace while at least keeping it plausible. Thank you for your reviews and for your hits. Warm fuzzies and chocolate brownies to you all.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Chapter Four

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Sarah let her eyes adjust to the low light of the hospital room. Kate had been given a private room while she recuperated from the spider bites that had nearly taken her life. Ordinarily Pogue was hovering over Kate's bedside, at least since he'd been allowed to leave his own bed. This was one of the first times the two roommates had time to chat alone.

"Sarah?" came the throaty whisper.

Sarah nodded and sank onto the chair beside Kate's bed, her fingers already twined with Kate's. "Hey, Kate. Had me worried. Good to see you awake."

Kate nodded. "Water?"

Sarah reached for the pitcher beside the bed and nimbly filled a cup before turning back to Kate. She stood beside the hospital bed, holding the back of Kate's head as she tilted the cup. The icy liquid trickled down Kate's throat and the dark-haired girl nodded.

Kate cleared her throat and through heavy lidded eyes watched her friend. "Where's Chase?"

Sarah swallowed. "He's…gone."

Kate's eyes widened and she started to shake. "Gone?" She shook her head. "He wouldn't leave us."

Sarah frowned. Not really the reaction she was expecting. Though, she thought sadly, it wasn't entirely unexpected. Kate was well-known for her wandering eye and she'd more than once voiced an attraction for the blonde stranger. "Kate, why wouldn't he leave you?" she asked tentatively.

Kate shook her head, tears leaking out from her eyes. "He wouldn't leave _us_, Sarah."

Realization dawned in Sarah's eyes. "You slept with him."

Kate nodded, miserable. "And I'm pregnant."

Sarah leaned back in her chair, stunned. "Could it be Pogue's?" she asked hopefully.

Kate shook her head. "No. Pogue and I haven't in…" she trailed off. "It's not Pogue's."

Sarah nodded again. "Have you told him?"

Kate's eyes fell to the sheet draped over her legs and she picked at the stitching with her manicured fingers. "No. My parents are coming to get me, Sarah. I'm leaving school. I'm leaving Ipswich."

Sarah swallowed. "When?"

"Today."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

News traveled fast through Spencer's Academy. Didn't hurt that a moving crew came through the dorms and moved any and all belongings owned by Kate the same afternoon that she was released from the hospital. By the end of the day Sarah was the sole-possessor of a two-bed suite and sans best friend as well.

Sarah locked the door to her room and trudged towards the library. She didn't really want to deal with any of the Sons of Ipswich right now.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Caleb frowned as he got out of his silver Mustang. He could hear the breaking of objects and clatter of destruction from the street. Glancing up, he noted that Pogue's lights were on in his third-floor apartment. The long-haired son of Ipswich had to be up there. Taking the narrow stairs two at a time, he stopped in front of Pogue's apartment door. A quick rap of knuckles on the door was Caleb's means of communicating his presence.

"Caleb, really not in the mood to talk," came the growled warning through the door.

Caleb sighed, pushing his fingers through his black curls. "Pogue, man, we need to talk."

The door slowly opened and Pogue stood in the doorway. The resident bad-boy of Spencer looked decidedly worse for wear. His feet were bare, his jaw was covered in stubble from days of not shaving and his clothing bore all the rumpled signs of nights slept on the couch. "Don't think there's much to talk about, Caleb." Pogue shrugged, leaving the door to his apartment open as he stalked back to his kitchen.

Caleb closed the door behind him, dark eyes taking in the destruction of Pogue's apartment. It would be safe to say that any burnable remnant of Pogue's and Kate's two year relationship had ended up on the barbeque on the balcony outside. Inside the apartment, a minefield of broken crystal, glass and dishes littered the hardwood floors. "Pogue, it's not your fault."

Pogue stiffened in the kitchen, halfway through a pull on a Killian's Red. "Yeah, I just drove her into the arms of the bastard who tried to kill both me and her. Sure, so not my fault." He slammed the door of the refrigerator for emphasis, bottles rattling from within the door.

Caleb shrugged off his topcoat, laying it over the barstool in front of the kitchen. "She made her choices. And I know you don't want to hear this, man, but she had a roving eye before Chase."

Pogue glanced over his shoulder at his oldest friend. "Look, Caleb, I love you like a brother. But I would suggest you leave now before I shove my fist through your face."

Caleb sighed. "Pogue. I know you're hurting."

Pogue rounded on the oldest Son. "Really? You know what it's like to get screwed over by the one woman you thought you were going to spend your life with?" Pogue took another pull off his beer. "When has Sarah ever spread those legs for Reid or Aaron?"

Caleb frowned. "Leave Sarah out of this, Pogue," he warned. "You're hurting. I get that. You were betrayed by your girlfriend with the one person who literally wanted to see you dead. But think about this, man. You never told her. You never told her the truth about the Sons or the Covenant. Why is that?"

Pogue crossed his arms over his t-shirt clad chest, glaring at the one person who was closer to him than his own blood relatives. "Okay, Sherlock, what can you deduct from that?"

Caleb leaned forward against the kitchen island, dark eyes glittering. "That you knew she wasn't your forever, Pogue. That you had an inkling that one day she was going to walk."

Pogue slumped. "Still hurts like a bitch."

Caleb nodded, watching Pogue slowly coming to terms with the end of his relationship with Kate. "Yeah, I know."

Pogue finished the beer, tossing it into the recycling bin. "Yeah, guess you would." He wandered back to the living room, Caleb following behind. Reaching for the remote, he turned up the volume.

The sounds of "Jerry! Jerry!" filled the living room.

Caleb shook his head. "Dude, you so need to get out more."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8


	5. Chapter 5

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though if I could timeshare the Sons I think I would…or would if I wasn't happily married. Damn. Others own the movie "Covenant" and no infringement of copyright or damage to psyches is intended. No money is made on this venture and my only remittance is my wonderful readers and getting this damnable story out of my brain and onto the page.

Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I apologize that this is taking so long. Slow and steady might win the race but it's a bitch on the reader (pardon my French). Criticism and comments are always welcome.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Chapter Five

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Reid watched the brunette as she stretched upwards, tipping the leather-bound book back onto its shelf before reaching for another volume. She eschewed the metal mini-ladder for the lower shelves, though he'd seen her carefully navigate up the ladder with half a dozen tomes cradled in her arms halfway down the aisle. He'd been watching her for at an hour, fingerless-gloved hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. She'd shed her own jacket at some point and periodically her white blouse would pull up at the back, giving him a glimpse of ink on her skin.

So, little Miss 4.0 had a tattoo. His target got more and more interesting as this bet progressed. But her fashion sense left a great deal to be desired. He wondered silently how he could intervene. Coax her into the world of hottieness. It couldn't be that hard. With all of his watching he'd realized that the bones were there. Literally. She wasn't tall but she had curves in all the right places.

His father would have called them breeding hips. He winced, recalling that at some points his father had all the crassness instilled by enormous wealth. But the waist above those hips was slender and the butt beneath the Spencer Academy plaid skirt was of the sort that would be a pleasure to caress and palm. And those thighs he kept getting a glimpse of were toned. He wondered what those legs would feel like wrapped around his waist.

Whoa, he thought with a start. She was as plain as they came. She didn't wear a bit of makeup except for a dash of lip gloss. Her hair was barely tamed in a French braid that hung to the middle of her back. Her clothes, though neat and pressed, were neat and pressed. She was a nice girl. Boring and nice.

He groaned. This was so much harder than he'd thought it would be.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

"Hey, Porter."

Rebecca looked up, startled, to find Reid looking down at her. "Um, can I help you?" she asked, dropping her last book into her satchel.

Reid grinned. Time to work the Garwin magic. "What are you doing tonight?"

Rebecca glanced around, wondering if there was another Porter that Garwin was talking to in their last period. Realizing that the only people left in the classroom right now were she, Tyler and Reid, she quickly realized that he really was addressing her. She swallowed. "Um, nothing. Why?"

Reid leaned down towards her, eyes glittering wickedly. "Because I am taking you to Nikki's."

Rebecca blanched, her eyes widening as she gasped. She shook her head slowly. "Why?"

Reid let his eyes sweep over her figure, from her knee-high sock clad calves to her slender thighs to her hips, then to the breasts that he knew had to be under that sweater and jacket, and finally to her throat and the blush that was spreading up it to her cheeks. "Because you are beautiful."

Rebecca arched an eyebrow over her hazel eyes, her lips quirking slightly before she gasped out a laugh. Sliding out of her chair, she found herself almost chest to chest with Spencer's sex god. "You almost had me." She started down the aisle, shaking her head in amusement.

Reid shot Tyler a look to keep his younger friend from saying anything. "So, tonight?"

Rebecca stopped, turning with a puzzled look on her face. "Sure. Right. I'll be waiting with baited breath." She shook her head to herself as she stepped from the classroom, already putting Reid's impromptu invitation out of her mind.

Tyler stood beside Reid, frowning. He had seen the look of devious joy on Reid's face before. He didn't particularly like the idea of Reid focusing that look on Becks. She was his friend. And she was a nice girl, he reminded himself. The look on Reid's face could only mean trouble.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

"Sarah."

Sarah Wenham looked up at Reid, frowning. Her ego was still smarting at being accused of betraying Caleb and his Brothers. "What do you want, Reid?" asked the blonde, pushing around her mashed potatoes with her fork.

Reid grinned, dropping into the chair opposite Caleb's girlfriend. "I need a favor."

Sarah leaned back. This had to be good. "What kind of favor?" she asked, taking a sip of Diet Coke.

The tow-headed blonde tugged his cap down further onto his locks. "It's Porter."

Sarah shook her head, starting to rise. "Look, I'm not passing her information about you guys," she started, already getting heated.

Reid sighed, his hand shooting out to catch Sarah's wrist. "I know. But I invited her to Nikki's. And she will need help to be able to fit in."

Sarah groaned. "So you want a fashion intervention on Rebecca so that you can pump her for information."

Reid chuckled. "Something like that. Look, you like her. And I don't want to embarrass her."

Sarah watched Reid's face, noticing a trace of compassion. She really did like Becks…and with Kate gone, Sarah really didn't have any other girlfriends waiting in the wings. "Okay. I'll drop in on her after I finish dinner."

Reid nodded, leaning in and snagging Sarah's dinner roll. "Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah huffed, watching as the blonde Son of Ipswich wandered back out of the dining hall.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Sarah rapped on the door, shifting her weight as she waited for the door to be answered.

"Come in," called a familiar voice.

Sarah winced, opening the door and finding herself face to face with Kira. She'd forgotten that Kira was roommates with Rebecca. How joyful. "Is Becks here?" she asked.

Kira laughed shortly. "You're looking for Rebecca? How choice." Striding to her bathroom, Kira opened the door. "You have a visitor, Rebecca." Casting a cold glance at the blonde, Kira flounced out of the room. "I'll be with Aaron."

Rebecca set down the washcloth that she'd been using to wash her face and pulled on her glasses. She smiled cautiously at Sarah. "Hi, Sarah. Can I help you?"

Sarah shook her head. "Reid told me that he invited you to Nikki's."

Rebecca frowned. "He was serious?"

Sarah chuckled. "Um, yeah. I thought we could get ready together in my room," she suggested cautiously. She really didn't want to deal with Kira. Not if she had any choice in the matter.

Rebecca glanced around her own room. "I don't think that I have anything appropriate for Nikki's," she started. Her eyes narrowed. "Are you sure he was serious?"

Sarah chuckled. "Yeah. He's serious." She reached out and grabbed the bookish brunette's hand, pulling her towards the door. "Grab your purse. I'm getting you ready for tonight."

Rebecca shrugged. "Sure. Why not. It's not like I had any stimulating plans for my Friday night."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8


	6. Chapter 6

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though if I could timeshare the Sons I think I would…or would if I wasn't happily married. Damn. Others own the movie "Covenant" and no infringement of copyright or damage to psyches is intended. No money is made on this venture and my only remittance is my wonderful readers and getting this damnable story out of my brain and onto the page.

Author's Note: A dark turn for this story. Just couldn't let it get too predictable, now could I?

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Chapter Six

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Sarah opened the dorm room door and stepped through, Rebecca Porter following cautiously behind. "Come on in, Becks. We've got an hour until Caleb picks us up."

Rebecca nodded, eyes taking in the dorm room. It was spacious…especially so since only the blonde lived in the room anymore. Plastered on the walls were dozens of posters. It was clear that Sarah was a bit of a bohemian, just from her eclectic collection of pictures pinned to the walls and the posters that trumpeted far destinations. "Right. Um, Sarah, look, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I don't think this is a good idea."

Sarah had already stepped to her closet and was pulling out "appropriate" outfits for Nikki's. "You're thinking of bailing on me?" she asked, normally strong voice timid.

Rebecca sat down on Kate's bare mattress. "Not exactly. Look, I'll still come. But I'm not going to get "dolled up" just to try to be some Reid Garwin wet dream."

Sarah chuckled. "You really are immune to Reid's charms."

Rebecca shrugged. "I've known him since kindergarten. So, yeah, the mystery's not really there. But he's still a basically decent guy. Just misguided," she finished, plucking at the hem of her pleated skirt. Even out of her uniform, she was still dressed like a school girl. A black pleated skirt hung almost to her knees and her baby-doll t-shirt left a great deal to the imagination, though she currently sported an unbuttoned cardigan to ward off the autumn chill. Knee-socks and mary-janes completed the image.

Sarah nodded, then tossed only one outfit on the bed. She wouldn't try to change Rebecca. She had a feeling that a lot of people tried to make the dark-haired girl into something she wasn't or didn't have any interest in being. "Well then, you can help me look delish for Caleb."

Rebecca smiled. "Don't think Danvers has any complaints, Sarah." She stood. "So, tell me about yourself," she suggested, picking up a book that had been abandoned on the bed and flipping through it.

Sarah moved to the short skirt and halter top that she would be wearing that night, picking up the clothing and moving to the bathroom. "Well, you already know that I'm from public school in Boston."

Rebecca nodded, motioning her to continue even though Sarah couldn't see. "Yup, you're here on scholarship. Which, to be honest, is something to be admired. Most of us are here because our parents make very large donations to the school, not because we actually deserve to get this kind of education."

Sarah was a little startled. Most people acted like she was stealing a spot by being on scholarship. Only Caleb and the Brothers had acted like she belonged…like she'd earned the right to be a student at the privileged institution. She swallowed thickly before turning back to the task at hand. Now clad in the black miniskirt and red halter top, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked to Rebecca, turning so that her back faced the dark-haired girl. "Mind tying the back?"

Rebecca shrugged, hands quickly making a loopy bow of the halter top ties at Sarah's neck. Sitting back down, she waited. "So, you're from Boston. And you came here. Please continue," she suggested with a giggle.

Sarah arched an eyebrow. "Anyhow, my family is actually from the town of Danvers."

Rebecca frowned. "You mean Salem Village?"

"Huh?"

Rebecca sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Librarian girl. I should have a spandex outfit with a big 'L' on it for loser," she muttered. Then looking back up at Sarah, she shrugged. "They didn't want the stigma of the witch trials attached and changed the name to Danvers. That's where Goody Nurse lived with her family. No wonder you were interested in that book on witchcraft."

Sarah swallowed. "Um, yeah, about that. Look," she started, only to be interrupted by a sharp rap on the door.

Caleb Danvers looked into the bedroom, dark eyes widening when he noted that Rebecca Porter, librarian's assistant and possible plague on his existence, was seated on Kate's old bed in Sarah's room. "Ladies. Sarah, you almost ready?" he asked.

Sarah nodded, reaching for her jacket. "Come on, Becks. You promised."

Rebecca sighed and rose from the bed. "Right. Might as well get this over with," she agreed. She slung her purse over her shoulder and stepped out of the room. "I've got my own car, I'll follow you."

Caleb nodded tightly, his hand resting at the small of Sarah's back as they all walked out to the parking lot. "Meet you over there, Rebecca?"

Rebecca nodded, walking to her own car and sliding into the driver's seat. "Not a problem. I promised Sarah."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Nikki's was banging, as per usual. A live band had set up on the raised platform that served as a makeshift stage near the dance floor. Servers were bustling and whirling around the floor, making sure that glasses of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks were free-flowing to the patrons. In the corner, pool balls clinked together as Reid and Tyler faced off against Aaron and one of his minions for a "friendly" game of pool.

"Look, Aaron, I really don't want to take your money." Reid took a swig of his Coke. "On second thought, yes I do. But it's like taking candy from a baby."

Aaron's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to the blonde-haired young man. "Double or nothing," he growled before stalking to the other side of the pool table.

Reid glanced to Tyler, who shrugged. "Sure thing, Aaron," smiled the blonde Son of Ipswich.

Tyler sighed and picked up his drink. He swallowed his drink and let his brown eyes drift to the door. Sarah and Caleb were due any minute, as was Rebecca. He was more than a little worried for his friend. In the ten years that he'd known Rebecca Porter, he'd never known her to venture out to anyplace more adventurous than the state fair. Though he had coaxed her into getting an eighteenth-birthday tattoo in one of Ipswich's tattoo parlors.

"Ty?"

Tyler met Reid's inquiring look. "Looks like your date's late."

Reid shrugged. "Well, let's make the time productive then." He motioned to where Aaron and his crony were muttering together. "Alright, ladies, let's get it started."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Sarah slid out Caleb's car and glanced back at the monstrosity that Rebecca Porter drove. Well, not a monstrosity, but a muscle car. Black, two door, and clearly with enough horsepower for some serious racing if the dark-haired girl had the hankering. Not what the blonde would have expected of a librarian's assistant. "What kind of car is that?" she asked, moving towards Rebecca.

Rebecca slid out of the car and carefully locked it before striding towards Sarah and Caleb. "1967 Chevy Impala. They don't make them like her anymore."

Caleb arched a brow, a smirk gracing his lips. "Her?"

Rebecca shrugged and glanced back at the car, a smile lifting her lips. "Yeah, she's my baby." Turning back to Caleb and Sarah, she squared her shoulders. "Okay, let's get this over with. I've got a paper on Kate Chopin's 'The Story of an Hour' to write."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Aaron stood, eyes narrowing as he took in the trio entering Nikki's. Not good, he decided. He watched as Caleb led Sarah (oh, that blonde looked good enough to eat, he decided with a predatory grin) and Rebecca Porter into the bar. The three soon ended up at one of the booths near the pool tables. Watching, Aaron noted Sarah whispering to Rebecca before she dragged Caleb towards the dance floor.

Leaving little Rebecca Porter alone at the booth. She was sipping on a soda, playing with the straw. Her ankles were hooked together, white knee socks and mary janes completing the image of a schoolgirl playing hooky.

Aaron nudged his comrade in arms. So Reid was taking seriously the challenge to turn Porter into a hottie. His eyes narrowed. The secret to foiling Reid's plans was to destroy Rebecca. He felt almost bad for what he planned. But, with a shrug, he decided that the opportunity to beat Reid more than made up for any felony that he put in motion.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Rebecca finished her soda and slid out of the booth. Pulling her wallet from her purse, she tossed down a ten, more than enough to cover the two diet colas she'd consumed and the bowl of beer nuts. She'd done what she had said she would do…gone to Nikki's. She'd made an appearance. Now she could go home. Palming her keys, she waved at Sarah, who was still wrapped around Caleb, before heading to the door.

The salt-tanged air washed over her as she pushed open the wooden door and stepped out into the parking lot. A quick glance at her wristwatch told her that it was just past nine p.m. Relatively early for a Friday night, she thought. She still had a whole evening of classwork to get through and then tutoring in the morning with juniors and sophomores for extra credit.

"Just another night in paradise," she muttered, stepping over broken glass towards her car. Her eyes narrowed as she stopped beside the car, noticing a list to one side. She crouched down, curses escaping her lips as she saw the switchblade sticking out of her tire. "Crap," she growled.

Straightening slowly, she reached into her purse, fumbling for her cellphone.

The hit that took her down, knocked the breath out of her, sending her slamming to the gravel and dirt parking lot on her belly. Her cellphone skittered under the body of her car, the screen casting an eerie blue glow. Bells rang in her head as her head snapped back from the impact.

"Damn, man, did you have to hurt her ride?" growled one of the voices.

Rebecca grappled at the ground under her fingers, scrambling as she tried to buck off the weight that rested on her back. "Get off of me!" she shrieked.

"Feisty," murmured a voice, close to her ear. "I like that." Then the owner of the voice grabbed her glasses from her face and hurled them away.

Rebecca grimaced as she felt hands on her thighs and butt. She knew that her skirt had flown up, it's crisp wool bunched around her waist. The weight on her back lifted and for a moment, Rebecca thought that whomever had attacked her was leaving. Then she was being flipped onto her back and backhanded.

"Shut up, bitch. Think you're so much better than anyone else. Think you're hot stuff. Well, we'll make you really hot stuff."

Rebecca blinked blearily up. All that she could see were hazy figures and she guessed that the hits to her head weren't helping at all. "Look, I won't tell. Just let me go," she pleaded. Not like she'd know who they were at this point, she thought. Thanks to her less than perfect vision, without her glasses she was blind as a bat. "Please," she added.

The mouth that pressed down on hers tasted like beer. Rebecca gagged as the man on top of her raked her mouth with his tongue. Meanwhile, she could feel hands on her. Pulling and tearing at her clothes. Why didn't anyone hear? She thought. Oh, right, the band. And no one would come looking for her, she thought hopelessly as she felt the cold night air hit bare skin. "Please, just stop," she gasped.

The man on top of her shook his head, knowing that she could only see dim shapes without her glasses. "Nah, we're just getting started, baby."

The sound of a motorcycle stilled the motion of the men holding her down.

"Crap. Let's get out of here."

Moments later Rebecca lay alone, curled into a ball on the gravel and dirt. Tears trickled down her dirty cheeks as she felt for her glasses. They were nowhere to be found. Shit, she thought, as she pulled herself to a seated position.

"Hey, you okay?" called a familiar voice. It belonged to one of her classmates, she realized as she looked blindly towards the voice. "Holy—Porter?" called a voice. The voice was familiar. It took her a moment to place it as belonging to Pogue Parry.

Strong hands reached towards her and Rebecca reared back.

Pogue growled. "Shit. I'm gonna get help, okay?"

Rebecca shrugged. What else was she going to do? She couldn't drive, not without her glasses and not with a tire sporting a switchblade. "Sure, I'll be fine," she replied meekly.

Pogue raked his fingers through his hair. He quickly pulled off his jacket and slung it around her shoulders. He didn't think that she wanted to be seen like this. But he also didn't want to leave her outside for the predators to have another chance at her. Crouching down, he waited. "Look, I can't leave you out here. I'm gonna take you to Sarah, okay?"

Rebecca nodded slowly, taking a slow deep breath. "Okay," she answered softly.

Pogue closed his eyes and slid his arms under her, carefully picking her up like he would carry a bride. He heard her quick intake of breath as he jostled her and the multitude of bumps and bruises that covered her body. "It's gonna be alright," he promised, hurrying towards the back side of Nikki's and the service alley. The infamous alley where Caleb and Reid had duked it out before Caleb's ascension that led to the service door that was always open. He slipped into the bar and hurried down the corridor towards the dance floor, the coat-covered woman still in his arms. "Wait here," he ordered, setting her down out of the line of sight of the dance floor. He waited until he saw an infinitesimal nod before he stepped away from her.

It didn't take long for Pogue to spot his best friend and Sarah on the dance floor. He strode towards them, hazel eyes blazing.

"Bro, where have you been?" called Caleb, spotting a frazzled Pogue.

Pogue shook his head. "Sarah, I need your help."

Sarah frowned and glanced at Caleb. "Sure, Pogue. What's wrong?"

Pogue shook his head again. How could he explain? He didn't know how far the attack in the parking lot had gone before he roared up on his Ducati. "It's Porter."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Rebecca tugged at her sweater. She could feel that it was torn but she couldn't tell how badly her clothes were damaged. It was probably a good thing that she couldn't see, she decided, considering the gasp that escaped Sarah's lips as she heard the blonde approaching. At least she assumed that the blonde-haired shape coming towards her was Sarah.

"Jesus, Becks, what happened?" asked Sarah, crouching in front of the battered girl.

Rebecca shrugged and wiped at her cheek. The last thing she needed was a potential friend feeling pity for her. "Just a little accident," she lied. "Think I'll need a ride though. My car has a flat and I've lost my glasses."

Sarah shot a look at Caleb and Pogue, both boys sporting murderous glares. "Honey, who did this?" she asked softly. "That's a bruise from a fist on your cheek and those are finger marks on legs."

Rebecca shook her head, rubbing her eyes. Everything hurt. "Look, they didn't get far enough for it to matter, okay. I just want to go home and take a shower," she whispered.

Caleb shook his head, stepping away and pulling Pogue with him. "Get Reid and Tyler. Now."

Pogue nodded, casting a quick glance back at Rebecca before hurrying deeper into Nikki's in search of Tyler and Reid.

Caleb stepped back to crouch beside Sarah. "Rebecca, it's me Caleb. Look, we're gonna take you home. But first we need to take you to the emergency room."

Rebecca shook her head adamantly. "Like hell. Look, I wasn't raped," she ground out. "They didn't get that far. Just take me home," she ordered, hysteria starting to edge her words. "I just want to go home."

Sarah stood, leaving Caleb with Rebecca. She should have made sure that the dark-haired girl got to her car.

Caleb frowned. He didn't quite know what to do. Ascension and the Covenant didn't exactly prepare him for what to do when a classmate got assaulted. "Rebecca," he called, trying to get her attention. He'd noticed that in the past few moments she'd been curling in on herself. Almost as if she was trying to block out the club. "We're going to take you home. You're going to be okay."

Reid and Tyler came hurrying up a moment later, all thoughts of taking Aaron's cash forgotten. Tyler dropped down beside Caleb. "Becks, you okay?"

Rebecca nodded slowly. "Ty, I have a spare set of glasses in my glove compartment. Could you get them for me?" she asked, pulling out her keys and shakily handing them to the youngest Son of Ipswich.

Tyler nodded, standing and hurrying out into the parking lot. Quiet reigned for the few minutes that Tyler was gone and he returned, brooding as he handed the glasses to the dark-haired girl. "Here, Becks. Um, Becks, I think we're gonna need to tow your car."

Rebecca nodded as she slowly stood. "Um, I think I need to clean up," she announced tightly, swallowing tears that threatened to return.

Sarah stepped to her, carefully guiding her towards the bathroom. Casting a glance back at her boyfriend, she stepped into the bathroom with Rebecca. Moments later a sob echoed from within the bathroom and Sarah stepped quickly back out. "She'll need a few minutes," she advised, crossing her arms over her chest and stepping to Caleb. "Who would have done such a thing?" she asked.

Pogue shook his head, watching the bathroom door. "Whoever it was, they planned it. Gutted her tire so she couldn't drive. Took her glasses so she couldn't identify them." He glanced at Reid. "You brought her, right?"

Reid nodded slowly. "I invited her, yeah."

Caleb turned to the two youngest Brothers. "Who knew that you were bringing her tonight?"

Reid rubbed the back of his neck. "You, Pogue, Ty, Sarah, and me. That's it. Didn't exactly put it out in the school paper."

Sarah frowned. "And Kira. I saw her when I got Becks from her room." She shook her head. Which meant that Aaron knew that Reid was bringing her, realized Reid. "But Kira wouldn't do that to another girl. Especially her roommate," finished Sarah.

Reid looked over his shoulder and saw Aaron and his buddies watching him. He swallowed a growl as he watched Aaron chortle and raise a glass of something towards him. "Right, so what do we do now?" he ground out. He didn't want to think that Aaron would go so far as rape to win a bet but this was Aaron he was talking about.

Caleb glanced at his watch. "Look, I don't think it's a good idea to take her back to her room. She needs to be observed since she got hit in the head." He met the gaze of the other Sons around him. "My house. We take her back to my house."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8


	7. Chapter 7

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Others own the movie "Covenant" and no infringement of copyright or damage to psyches is intended. No money is made on this venture and my only remittance is my wonderful readers and getting this damnable story out of my brain and onto the page.

Author's Note: Apologies for my long sabbatical from writing. All of my stories have suffered and I can only offer a huge mea culpa and thank you to you, my readers.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Chapter Seven

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Caleb leaned against the wall, watching the scene playing out on the couch in his living room. Rebecca was seated on the tufted leather sofa, a frown tugging on her lips. Gregory Simms, father to Tyler, was testing for a possible concussion. Nearby hovered Evelyn Danvers, her dark eyes watching the town's pediatrician and best-preserved member of the older generation run through his diagnostics as he sat before Rebecca.

"Well, Greg?"

Doctor Simms looked up, chocolate eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as he nodded to Caleb's mother. "I'd prefer that we took you to the hospital, Rebecca," chided the doctor, sure fingers tracing the bruises on her head.

Rebecca shrugged and winced. "It looks worse than it is," she quipped before biting her lip at the sharp look Doctor Simms shot her. Best not to sugarcoat physical injuries with a physician. "Right, sorry, sir. Doctor Simms, I'm fine."

Gregory Simms sighed and stood, brushing non-existent lint off the knees of his trousers. "Well, no concussion. I'll write a prescription for something to help you sleep and to help with the pain and possible infection from those scratches, Rebecca. You'll likely have some nightmares. And I'll want to have you come in for a follow-up. I'll have my nurse call you."

Rebecca nodded, watching as the doctor wrote with practiced scrawl on his prescription pad before handing her the paper. "Thank you, Doctor Simms. It was lucky that you were here."

Gregory shrugged, glancing again at Evelyn Danvers. "Well, I believe that I'd better call it a night. Evelyn, thank you for a lovely dinner."

Evelyn nodded and walked Dr. Simms to the front door, leaving Caleb and Rebecca in the living room.

Rebecca fidgeted on the couch, eyes on the Persian carpet that sprawled across the wood floor before the massive stone fireplace. "This house is as magnificent as I remembered," she offered softly.

Caleb sighed and pushed off the wall to come nearer. "I'm sorry, Rebecca. I should have never let you leave without an escort to your car." He dropped into the wing chair near the couch, legs stretched in front of him. He shoved his long fingers through his dark hair, brown eyes shadowed.

Rebecca watched him thoughtfully. She didn't know Caleb well. But from the way that his mouth tightened and his hand clenched, she imagined he was running through the scenarios of the evening with a change of cast. He seemed to be one who took responsibility for much that he had no control over. "It wasn't your fault, Caleb."

Caleb looked up, surprised. "That obvious?"

Rebecca shrugged and winced. "Kind of. Look, it's really sweet that the Sons of Ipswich want to make sure that I don't fall into a coma and die, but other than a few bumps, bruises, and a soon-to-be black eye, I'm fine. Nothing some painkillers and a good night's sleep won't solve."

Caleb's eyebrow twitched upwards. "Used to managing on your own?"

Rebecca nodded slowly, her fingers massaging her temples. "Habit," she offered slowly.

Caleb grinned and stood. "I'll be right back. I just want to let Sarah and the others know that you're not going to die."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

"How is she?" asked Sarah, blue eyes wide. A cup of cocoa sat on the counter in front of her, untouched. Arrayed around the kitchen were the other Sons of Ipswich. Tyler was sipping his coffee, brown eyes watching Caleb. Reid had pulled off his cap and was glaring at the polished marble countertop as if the stone had caused him great personal harm. And Pogue leaned against the wall, arms crossed casually in stark counterpoint to shadowed hazel eyes and mouth grim.

Caleb reached for the cocoa and took a sip, grimacing at the tepid drink. "Doc Simms gave her a prescription for the pain and to help her sleep," he advised, setting the coffee cup back on the counter. "I'd feel better if she stayed here tonight. Sarah, would you mind bunking with her?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not a bit." She stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss Caleb and strode past him. Stopping in the doorway, she offered a hard look over her shoulder at the Sons. "I'll get her settled. But I think you guys need to figure out why someone would do that."

The door swung shut to the kitchen, silence settling over the Sons.

"You don't think Chase somehow came back, do you?" questioned Tyler, the dark-eyed Son inspecting the countertop.

Pogue glared at Tyler while Caleb ran his hands down his face. "That scum died in the fire," growled Pogue.

Caleb sighed, blinking. "Pogue, no matter how much I want to agree, we don't know that for sure. The fire department never found his body."

Pogue pushed off the wall, anger wafting from the leathers he wore. "Bullshit." The long-haired biker stalked to the counter, leaning on his bunched up fists. "The guys who attacked her weren't ghosts or magical."

Tyler blinked. He'd never seen the biker quite so…angry. Not even about Kate. "Pogue," he began.

Reid shook his head, finally deciding to join the conversation. "Let's rule out the mundane scumbags before we go looking to the big bad. What are the chances that this was random?"

Caleb's dark brows rose slightly in surprise. Reid was being serious? "More than likely." He cast a glance around the fellow Sons of Ipswich. "And if we're honest, the likelihood of catching these guys is slim to none."

Tyler let out a disgusted breath that was mirrored by Pogue. "Caleb, I still think we should get the police involved. Maybe they can find something we can't."

Caleb sighed. Sometimes it sucked being the one in charge. "Unless Rebecca's willing to file a report, the police won't investigate. Hell, we can't even file one on her behalf. She's not a minor, so she's legally able to make her own choices." He raked his hand back through his hair, eyes shutting momentarily. "I'm gonna make a run to the 24-hour pharmacy by the hospital."

Pogue nodded, straightening. "I'll come with you."

Caleb nodded and turned his attention to the two youngest Sons. "Reid, be on your best behavior. And Ty, try not to worry. She's safe."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Sarah's legs dangled off the edge of the bed as she checked her phone. No new messages or calls and she quickly shut down her phone. She'd been waiting for about five minutes for Rebecca to reappear from the adjoining bathroom. And she decided that she hated waiting. "Becks?"

Rebecca slipped her glasses back onto her nose and stepped into the bedroom. The pajamas that she was wearing were a throwback to the 1940s in style at least, though Becks wasn't sure if they had lycra back then. Tugging on the drawstring of the striped silky pants, she tightened them enough that they wouldn't go tumbling down any time soon. "I'm here." She turned off the bathroom light and shut the door, stepping into the bedroom where she'd be staying for the night. "Ya' know that you don't have to bunk with me," she offered.

Sarah grinned and climbed fully onto the bed, now sitting cross-legged on the top of the coverlet. "Come on, it's like a sleepover. Besides, I don't get a lot of girl time nowadays."

Rebecca nodded, gingerly climbing up onto the bed. "I heard about Kate leaving. I'm sorry."

Sarah shrugged. It wasn't easy and she wasn't sure how ready she was to talk about her best friend leaving like that. "It's…getting better."

Rebecca yawned, clapping a hand over her mouth to staunch it out of habit and then wincing as numerous bruises and scrapes were pulled or discombobulated in the process. "It usually does. So, which side do you want?"

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Caleb tapped on the door frame, smiling as the rumpled blonde head of his girlfriend appeared in the doorway. "Sorry to wake you, Sarah, but I wanted to give you Rebecca's medicine."

Sarah nodded, taking the papery bag and kissing her boyfriend quickly. "Thank you, Caleb." She stepped out into the hallway, curling into the warmth that was Caleb. "She's been out like a light…you boys didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"

Caleb sighed. He'd sensed Tyler using just before he and Pogue had pulled out of the driveway. He wouldn't put it past the youngest Son to weave a dreamless sleep suggestion onto Rebecca. "I'll talk with Tyler. Anything I can do?"

Sarah shook her head. "Why didn't anyone suggest calling her parents?" she asked, leaning against the bedroom door.

Caleb shrugged. "Her parents live in Manhattan like a lot of ours do. Kind of absentee. That's why she's in the residence halls instead of living at her parents place." He traced his fingers over the downy hairs at the back of her neck. "She's lucky to have you as a friend."

Sarah blushed and nuzzled Caleb's chest. "I should go back. Thank you, Caleb."

Caleb nodded, watching his girlfriend go back into the bedroom before heading towards his own room.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Pogue glared into the cup of coffee that had long since cooled. Caleb had disappeared to his room and Tyler and Reid had long since headed back to Spencer's to sack out in their own room. Only Pogue was left and not for lack of a room. Heck, he was at Caleb's enough to make him question why he paid for his walkup.

Yeah, he definitely should have been in bed. It wasn't as if his body and brain weren't screaming for a break…but something kept him up. He sipped at the coffee, pulling a face at the tepid bitterness of the drink. The contents of the cup soon were swirling down the sink. So, he thought glumly as he reattached his seat to the kitchen stool and took to gazing at the countertop, why was he not asleep?

Kate.

He'd pushed away the memories and thoughts of his ex-girlfriend. He'd held the memorial bonfire on his hibachi and destroyed any shared trinkets. So why would thoughts of Kate be keeping him awake? He thought he'd exorcised her from his thought processes after she dumped him for a dead bad guy that she'd been screwing around with behind his back.

So, if he wasn't that upset at the loss of his mocha-complected ex, then why…

He looked up at the ceiling. Could it be so simple? He couldn't protect his wandering-eyed girlfriend from the evil creature that had wanted to kill and destroy them and had lost her to that same creature. Fast forward and he got to ride in literally like a knight in shining armor. Rescue the damsel in distress and all that jazz. Pogue let his head fall into his hands, a rueful chuckle escaping his lips.

Kate would have pitched a fucking fit.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8


	8. Chapter 8

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Others own the movie "Covenant" and no infringement of copyright or damage to psyches is intended. No money is made on this venture and my only remittance is my wonderful readers and getting this damnable story out of my brain and onto the page.

Author's Note: I want to thank all of you for your feedback and support. I have to admit that while I originally had a plan when I started writing this story, I somehow lost it around chapter three. I really have no clue as to pairings or what will happen…this story is kind of writing itself again. And some pairings are starting to emerge. Thank you again, all of you, for your support.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Chapter Eight

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Rebecca sat up, breaths coming too fast as she felt the sweat pouring off her body. Shaking, she glanced at the blonde curled up on the other side of the bed. Thankfully Sarah hadn't awoken at Rebecca's garbled scream.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Rebecca dropped down onto the rug-covered floor and staggered to the adjoining bathroom. A nightlight was plugged into the outlet, casting a slightly greenish glow over the room. She stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself before sagging against the wooden door.

Her pajamas were soaked through with her sweat and she shucked them off, leaving them in a pile on the bathroom tile. A shower would help, she decided, stepping into the claw-footed tub and pulling the curtain around it. Turning on the taps, she swallowed a gasp as slightly cold water tumbled over her head and down her body. The water quickly warmed and Rebecca kept her face upturned into the shower spray, washing the tears away as quickly as they sprang from her eyes.

The sound of the shower had the benefit of muffling her sobs.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Evelyn set the book on the end table, dark eyes on the shadowed form in the doorway of the sitting room. Very often, the matriarch of the Danvers family closed out her evenings in the overstuffed chair, though not too long before it would have been with a bottle of hard alcohol and her pack of cigarettes instead of a book of poetry.

"Who's there?" she called.

Her eyes widened at the pale figure in the fluffy white robe who shuffled into the room. She had known the Porter family for decades, had been on the Daughters of the American Revolution planning committee with Elaine Porter five years before. She'd known Rebecca in passing and the figure that slowly lowered itself to the couch cushions barely seemed recognizable.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Danvers. I didn't mean to disturb you," was the meek whisper.

Evelyn shook her head, brown eyes narrowing. "Nonsense, Rebecca. I was just reading some Robert Frost." She reached out and grazed her fingertips over the worn leather bindings. "Have you ever thought about the road not taken?"

Rebecca nodded, pushing her still-damp hair back off her cheek. "Of course, Mrs. Danvers."

Evelyn smiled. "You're holding yourself together with string and duct tape, I see," she observed, leaning back in the chair. "You know, my dear, from what Caleb said, you were specifically targeted. This was not a random attack. They made your car inoperable, which indicates you were not just a target of opportunity. And I know that your parents would want you to pursue finding out who would do this," she waved at the state of her houseguest, in a moment taking in the bruises and scrapes and other damage, "to you."

Rebecca pulled off her glasses, rubbing the lenses on the fluffy robe before slipping them back onto her face. "I appreciate that, Mrs. Danvers. But I just want to get back to normal." She started to rise.

"Have the nightmares started?" came the soft question.

Rebecca met Evelyn's gaze, startled. "How did you—?"

Evelyn shrugged and motioned for the young woman to sit again. "Violence is universal. I loved my husband but he did some very damaging, hurtful things." Her voice was even, cold. "For a long time, my dear, I blamed myself for everything that happened. I wasted a great deal of time and life punishing myself and turning myself into the creature that my husband wanted me to be." She leaned forward. "I don't want to see you make the same mistakes."

Rebecca nodded, numb. "But it's my choice." The statement was as much a question.

Evelyn nodded. "And whatever you decide, you will have to live with it."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Sarah rolled over, blinking against the sunlight streaming through the window. For a moment she was disoriented. In Caleb's room, he kept the drapes shut tight against the sun, allowing him to snatch a few more moments of sleep. It helped that his room was also west-facing. Nice sunset views and no dawn wake-up calls.

She was definitely not in Caleb's room, she decided as she sat up and took in the toile wallpaper and the decidedly feminine trappings of the room. She was in one of the guest rooms. It took a moment for her sleep-addled brain to remember why.

Rebecca.

The side of the bed where the brunette had been sleeping was empty.

Rolling out of bed, Sarah padded to the bathroom and tapped on the door. The door opened easily and she glanced in, momentarily relieved that her impromptu roommate was not in the bathroom. If she wasn't there, though, where was she?

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Kira rolled over, glancing at her boyfriend. Could Aaron really be called that, she wondered. His curls were spread over the pillow case and his arm was thrown across his face. "Wake up, Aaron. You have to go back to your own room." She nudged him as she climbed out of the bed and wrapped her robe around here slim body.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, flipping onto his stomach and burrowing under the pillows.

Kira shook her head and stepped to the dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and a peasant blouse. "No, Aaron. Rebecca never came home last night."

Aaron snorted and pushed up on his forearms, smirking at the redhead. "I wouldn't worry too much about that little girl."

Kira frowned. Yeah, she fancied herself in love with Aaron but she'd been roommates with Rebecca for four years. The brunette bookworm was as close to a girl friend as Kira had. Admittedly, Rebecca didn't know how to dress and had the social skills of an amoeba, but she was still a nice girl. "Yeah, well, you don't know Becks. She doesn't do this. Something must have happened. Wait, after you dropped me back here, you said you were going to Nicky's." She paused, looking closer at Aaron. "You said _**you**_ saw her at Nicky's."

Aaron sat up, the sheets pooled around his hips and shrugged at Kira. "Yeah. She was having some fun with some of the boys there."

Kira's frown deepened. "Really? That doesn't sound like Becks." She dropped her robe and pulled on her pants and blouse, forgoing bra and panties. Fastening her jeans, she started looking around for her shoes. "Did you know any of them?"

Aaron shrugged. "Colton and Means," he answered offhandedly, naming off two of the boys he'd been at the bar with as he watched the redhead who had been his "girlfriend" for the last two semesters get dressed. She was actually ignoring him, he realized. Somehow, that made her hotter. When she hung on his every word, he couldn't care less about her.

Kira stopped her dressing activities and gaped at Aaron. "They're animals." Actually, that was being kind, she knew. Colton and Means were juniors on the swim team and had reputations that preceded them both. "She's not even their type," she started, worry edging her words.

Aaron got out of the bed, pulling his jeans back up his lean flanks and then struggling into his shirt. "Kira, she's a little priss of a skank. She gave it up to them like any other slut." He shoved a hand through his curls before he donned his shoes and started towards the door. "Just ask her."

Kira gaped as Aaron left her room. She shook her head. She had a bad feeling about this.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Reid rubbed the sleep from his eyes and staggered towards his dorm room door. "Who is it?"

"Kira! Reid, open the door!" came the brassy voice of the redhead through the wooden door.

Reid groaned. So much for getting any more sleep. Turning the lock, he opened the door and met the glare of Kira. "What do you want, Kira?" He slumped against the doorframe, blinking sleepily at her.

Kira shook her head. "Did you see Rebecca at Nicky's last night?" she demanded, pushing past the resident man-whore as she barged into his room. "She never came home."

"Sheesh, Kira, welcome right the fuck in!" he glared at her as he shut his room door. "Yeah, I saw Rebecca at Nicky's. We took her to Caleb's…after."

Kira stopped and whirled on Reid. "What do you mean, 'after?'"

Reid groaned. This is why they'd never worked out. She could get him to talk even when he shouldn't. "Look, she's okay. She's at Caleb's."

Kira shook her head. "Then we're going to Caleb's."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8


	9. Chapter 9

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Others own the movie "Covenant" and no infringement of copyright or damage to psyches is intended. No money is made on this venture and my only remittance is my wonderful readers and getting this damnable story out of my brain and onto the page.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the alerts and favorites this story has garnered to this point. I apologize that I've been so lax in updating/writing. I shall endeavor to do better since I've got my inspiration back. Don't know where it's gone to or where it's come back from, but it's here now. I also reread this story and it's definitely a little darker than I originally intended it to be. Not that that's a bad thing, necessarily, just not my intention. Please, keep the feedback coming. Your comments and thoughts help to spur the story forward. And off we go.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Chapter Nine

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Reid tugged open the front door of the Danvers house, sparing a quick glance for the redhead behind him. What had possessed him to agree to bring Kira, bane of his existence, to Caleb's house? Was he that interested in watching his former…what? He didn't even have any clue what toa call her.

"Where is she, Reid?" came the quiet question, Kira Snyder following the black-clad blonde into the foyer.

Reid shrugged. "When I left, she was being put to bed. Sarah was going to keep an eye on her."

Kira's eyes narrowed. It was common knowledge that Kira didn't like Sarah, resenting the blonde being a charity case as well as her spot as Caleb's girlfriend. Though how much of the latter was a direct reflection of her relationship with Aaron and his obsession with besting the Sons of Ipswich? Reid was beginning to wonder. "Great. Then little Miss Scholarship better have taken care of my friend."

Reid chuckled, noting that the redhead's eyes were flashing and a flush had risen in her cheeks. He hadn't expected Kira to call Rebecca a friend, but the two had been roommates since freshman year, so perhaps they more than tolerated each other. "I'm sure they're fine, Kira. Can we cut the melodrama?"

Kira's eyes narrowed momentarily before she nodded, red curls bouncing. "Fine, Reid. I'll be on my best behavior."

Reid shook his head, closing the door behind them and throwing the bolt. The house was eerily quiet with the silence of barely dawn. The only sounds came from the kitchen, the quiet dripping of the coffee percolating into the pot wafting the scent of mocha roast. "I'm not sure anyone's up."

Kira glanced around the foyer, taking in the dark woods and feeling of old. So this was the Danvers place, she thought to herself, hugging herself almost defensively. "I just need to make sure that Becks is alright, Reid. I've got enough on my plate after that."

Reid nodded quietly, hearing the tone shift. "Anything you want to talk about, Kira?"

The redhead's frown deepened. "Not particularly, Garwin. Let's just find Becks and then I'm out of your hair."

Reid shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to grind his molars into dust. "Yeah, let's do that." Leading the way, he stepped further into the Danvers home.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

The sound of the front door opening had caught Rebecca's attention and the brunette slowly rose from the wingchair she'd collapsed into hours before. "Hello?" she called.

Frizzy red hair clued her into who had arrived, though for the life of her Rebecca could not believe that Kira had actually come to the Danvers house. Rebecca's roommate veered from the firm belief that the Sons of Ipswich were sex gods to fiendish followers of Satan in the blink of an eye—generally in the wake of a failed attempt to lure one of them to her bed or an argument with Reid. "Thank God you're okay," shuddered Kira, crossing to her roommate.

As Kira did a quick visual inspection, Rebecca tossed a questioning glance at the bashful Reid standing just inside the doorframe. Wait, Reid was _bashful_? His gloved hands were worrying his cap which was being kneaded by his fingers. To quote Alice, the morning was getting "curiouser and curiouser."

"I'm fine, Kira. Just had a bit of an accident," reassured Rebecca with a small smile. "You made Reid bring you, didn't you?"

Kira nodded, the look on her face clearly stating that she didn't believe Rebecca's assurances. "Yeah—about that... Look, Becks, we should take you to a hospital. And have you filed a police report?"

Reid cleared his throat. "Nah, but Nicky did. He turned over the videos of the parking lot to the Ipswich P.D. last night, Rebecca. We're probably gonna get a visit from the cops today."

Rebecca blanched, dropping back into the chair she had so recently vacated. "That was…convenient," she grated. "Didn't I say that I didn't want to get the cops involved? I'm fine."

Reid shook his head, meeting Kira's gaze over Rebecca's head. "Yeah, you're okay only because Pogue drove into the parking lot. Look, I get that you just want this to go away. But somebody hurt you. And they need to be punished."

Kira's teeth worried her bottom lip as she listened, her mind wandering back to her conversation with Aaron. No matter his foibles, she couldn't believe that he would stoop so low as to hurt Rebecca. "Becks, it'll be okay. If you're up to it, I'll take you back to the dorm with me."

Reid frowned, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah, and have the whole dorm wonder why the cops need to speak with Rebecca." There, the eight-hundred pound gorilla had been mentioned.

Kira shot a scathing look at Reid and crouched beside Rebecca. "I'll be there, Becks. It's up to you."

Reid's frown deepened as he watched Kira actually show compassion. He'd forgotten that Kira wasn't just an extension of Aaron. Yeah, she had a bitchy streak a mile wide and could out-catfight even Kate (he swallowed the grimace at the thought of Pogue's ex) but she'd, once upon, actually been kind of sweet. "I'll take you both back to the dorms if you want," he added. "But it might be easier, Rebecca, if the cops talk to you here. Caleb set it up so they'd come at ten."

Rebecca's eyes narrowed. Good, she knew who to thank, she thought bitterly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She shrank back into the chair, arms wrapped around her chest. Glancing up, she met Kira's gaze again. "Could you do me a favor and bring some clothes for me?"

Kira nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "Yeah, Becks, I can do that. I'll pack a bag and be right back, if that's okay?"

Rebecca nodded gratefully. She might not always like Kira, but her roommate had been a singular constant throughout her time at Spenser's and they'd always had each other's backs. "That'd be great. Reid, would it be okay if Kira stayed here with me?"

Reid rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. Shit. "I think I can convince Caleb so long as you," he pointed at Kira, "don't try to jump him and keep the claws in around Sarah."

Kira held up her hands in surrender. "I'll be on my best behavior, Garwin."

Reid dragged his hands down his face and shrugged. "Yeah, why not. It's not like Caleb doesn't have the rooms." He glanced at his would-be date of the night before. "You gonna be okay while we head back for those clothes?"

Rebecca nodded, mouth set in a firm line. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Kira shook her head as she followed Reid through the door and back out into the fall morning. She slid into the passenger seat and turned to Reid. "You know what fine stands for, right? Fucked up. Insecure. Neurotic. Emotional. Oh, yeah, Becks is all that and a bag of chips."

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Sarah closed the door behind the policemen with a tight smile and leaned back against the closed door. That had been about as pleasant as getting one's fingernails ripped out, she decided, throwing home the bolt and moving back towards the living room where the Sons of Ipswich and the others were. Stepping into the living room, she sidled up against Caleb and snuggled into him.

They'd all been a little surprised when Evelyn Danvers had insisted on being present while the police talked to Rebecca—and had then promptly kicked everyone else out of the living room to wait. That Becks hadn't argued and, indeed, had even curled into the older woman for support was a surprise.

Of course that had left Sarah and Kira in the same room, along with the Sons, and no idea what was going on in the living room. Oh, they could all guess. Sarah and Kira had helped Rebecca get dressed for her interview with the cops, so they'd both had a firsthand view of the damage that had been inflicted on the brunette. And Sarah and the Sons had all seen her car. But, as Caleb had pointed out the night before, Becks had to be the one willing to file charges for the cops to even investigate.

And given Becks' mulish expression, she wasn't likely to Becks to do anything of the sort. Right now her dark-haired classmate was talking quietly with Mrs. Danvers, the older woman holding her hands in her own. Sighing, Mrs. Danvers patted Rebecca's hands and stood. Sarah watched Mrs. Danvers motion for her son to follow and step into the hallway, leaving Sarah in the living room.

In the hallway, Evelyn turned to face her son. "The police don't think this was a random act of violence." Her dark eyes watched her son's face and she sighed at what she spotted there. "And neither do you," she finished softly.

Caleb shook his head, running his hands through his hair. "No, Mom, I don't think this was random. Someone shoved a switchblade into her tire. They wanted her unable to escape." He glanced back towards the living room, meeting Pogue's eyes through the open doorway. "If Pogue hadn't showed up when he did, who knows what would have happened to her."

Evelyn nodded, face grim. "The police are going to talk to her parents in New York, just to rule out that the attack isn't related to anything that Elaine or Peter are involved with." Rubbing her temples, the Danvers matriarch wished briefly that she hadn't given up the booze and the pills. "I've spoken with them and, until this whole matter is settled, Rebecca will be staying here with us." She held up a hand to interrupt her son, closing her eyes. "Peter is in the middle of a congressional race and Elaine has to be there to support him," she added, loathing underscoring her words. "Elaine suggested that if Rebecca was too much trouble she could move back into the family house next door. They mentioned that Mrs. Weatherby would be retained to take care of her should that be her choice."

Caleb's eyes darkened in anger. "So she's inconvenient?" He shoved his hand through his hair for the millionth time since this whole mess had started. "And pawning her off on the housekeeper is a good option how?"

Elaine shook her head, raising her hands in surrender. "I made it very clear to Elaine that we'd be more than happy to have Rebecca stay with us and that we'd be there for her." Suddenly Caleb's mother looked very tired. "I'm going to go lie down, Caleb. Why don't you order in something for lunch?"

Caleb nodded, stopping his mother with a hand on her arm. "Mom, thank you. I'm really sorry to be putting you through all this trouble." Pulling his mother into a hug, he closed his eyes. Sometimes he could imagine that his mother was the same woman who rocked him in her arms after a nightmare and that the last decade of pills and booze hadn't happened.

Elaine smiled, exhaustion tingeing her smile. "Wake me up if anything happens. I've already spoken with Provost Higgins and explained, in the broadest terms, what happened. We've agreed that, just until the bruises fade, Rebecca will be kept home here. Less chance of loose talk that way. You'll be collecting her work and bringing it home."

Caleb nodded. Funny—he'd only really ever thought of Rebecca Porter as being his academic competition and the girl who worked in the library. Not to mention potential security leak. Maybe keeping her in the house wasn't a bad idea. "Pogue's still not cleared to go back to school either for at least a week, so she won't be alone," he added.

Evelyn chuckled. Pogue was practically a second son to her. "That should make for some entertainment. Well, Caleb, you'd better get back to your guests and I'll be in my room." She kissed his cheek and climbed the stairs.

Caleb sighed, rolling his neck and shoulders to release the tension that had settled there during his conversation with his mother. Moments later he was standing in the kitchen, downing a couple of Excedrin with a glass of water. Not exactly how he'd imagined spending Saturday morning, he admitted to himself. Though it was nice that Sarah was bonding with another girl—and a girl who wasn't screwing around with an evil bastard at that. So, other than Rebecca and the very strange addition of Kira to the morning contingent (he'd have to corner Reid to find out how that particular turn of events happened) it was mostly a normal Saturday.

Sarah stepped into the kitchen, closing the door behind herself and shooting a sympathetic look at Caleb. "Caleb, are you okay?"

Caleb shrugged, pointing to his head. "Migraine. How's it going in there?" he nodded towards the living room.

Sarah shrugged in response. "Kira and Reid are being nice to each other and she's not trying to jump anyone. Which is super weird. Becks is using Pogue's phone to call some students that she was supposed to be tutoring today and making tons of apologies." She reached for a glass and filled it with water, taking a sip. "I think the hovering is getting to her."

Caleb smirked. "She's an only child, like the rest of us, so that makes sense. Mom talked with her parents and the provost, Sarah. Rebecca is gonna be staying here until she can go back to school without looking like she's gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson."

Sarah nodded. "I noticed that your Mom went back upstairs. Is she feeling okay?"

Caleb nodded, tugging Sarah into a hug. "Yup. She's just tired. Sometimes I get reminded how lucky I am that, even with all of her problems, my Mom still gives a shit about me. Not everyone is that lucky."

Sarah nodded, burrowing deeper into the fabric of his shirt. "I know, Caleb."

Caleb stroked his hand down her back, eyes faraway. Closing his eyes, he finally let out a deep breath and relaxed.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8

Rebecca frowned and ended the last call. Glancing to her left, she noted that Pogue had relaxed into the leather chair in front of the fireplace. He looked tired. "Thanks, Pogue."

Pogue lifted his eyes from watching the fire in the hearth and offered a smirk. "No problem, Porter." He nodded towards the wing chair opposite him. "Have a seat. You look about ready to fall over."

Rebecca shrugged, handing him the phone. "Thanks." Dropping into the chair, she stared at the flames. "Thank you, Pogue. I owe you—"

Pogue growled. "Don't. You don't owe me a damned thing, Porter. Not a damned thing." His eyes gazed fiercely ahead.

"It's Becks," offered the small voice next to him.

"Huh?" asked Pogue, confused.

Rebecca offered a shrug. "My friends call me Becks, not Porter. I think that the person who rescued me at least deserves that much, don't you?"

Pogue sighed, head falling back against the back of the chair. "Fine, Por—I mean, Becks. But I'm not some knight in shining armor. Trust me." He let out a tired sigh.

Rebecca frowned, leaning forward. "Yeah, you are. If you hadn't come riding in on that bike of yours, I'd be hurting a lot more than I am now. That makes you a hero." She slowly, carefully, levered herself out of the chair, pausing beside Pogue's to clasp his shoulder. "So, thank you."

Pogue smiled at the fire tiredly, shaking his head.

8#8#8#8#8#8#8


End file.
